Big black horse
by Property of Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: The entire town of Forks is stuck with out transport, food, and any way to comunicate. And everyone knows about the Cullens now, but things get worse when a strange girl turns up and is evn more odd than everyone's favorite vampires.


Yeah, this is my first Fanfic and I loved twilight, so I wrote this. This is a Jasper romance so no flames please. And also, I do not own twilight, but i do own Hali, and the Boy who's following her. So, enjoy my work!

The small town of Forks Washington was getting a huge wakeup call.

"Look out!" Carlisle called out, pushing Rosalie out of the way of a galloping horse. Some how, it mades its way to the middle of the terrifyed people of Forks. The horse had a chain halter on and a chain lead. Rearing and bucking, accidently kicking Mike Newton and Jacob Black, the female was terrifyed. Now that the Cullens were exposed, everything was blamed on them. The fact that all comunication and transport out of the town was also 'their fault'. The horse leaped in the air and ran full blown towards Bella swan. Edward imediatly jumped forward, spooking her even more. Surging to the left, she rammed into a tree. Several people attampted to calm the horse, but were imterupted by a booming noise. The horse turned to face, Strangly enough, a Giant, horse sized wolf. In the blink of an eye, the two were now human, yelling at each other. The wolf turned into a 19 year-old boy with two throwing knives in his hands. The solid black horse had turned was now a thin teenage girl, with muscles and long black hair.

"Get the heck away from me!' She threw the knives and he repaled them. The Cullens froze in fear when they noticed the streak of crimson running down the girls shoulder.

"The pack needs you back. I'm not to return with out you, dead or alive." He threw the knives and she did six back hand springs, landing shakeily. He threw another one. It hit her in one leg. She cursed and sprinted towards him, shapeshifting to the horse once more. Leaping over a dazed Bella, She hit the graound and made it three strides before falling to her side, to weak to rise. The boy had gone and she struggled to her feet.

"What the..."Mike began. The horse limped at a walk befroe crumpling. Struggliung to rize again, She made it up and kept her back leg rissen,and went into injured to walk. Not really caring that all eyes were on her, she attempted to walk forward more with no success. She fell a final time and stayed there.

Carlisle got as close as possible, she looked his way with a pained look. She made eye contact and sighed, then layed her head down in the mudd. Carlisle was a doctor, but went ahead to help her any way. The blood wasnt affecting any of the Cullens, so that was good.

Since the other kind of Vampires were begining to attack, everyone camped out at the spot where the horse was being taken care of. As Carlisle cleaned her wounds, she stared past him, looking dead to the world. The pain of he aneceptic wasnt disturbing her at all.

The next morning, Esme, Carlisle's 'wife' mentioned that getting her to her feet would help the healing process, but to keep her from laying down, some one would need to walk her.

"I will.'' Jasper offered. Carlisle gave him the lead.

"Edward, you and Emmet get on her sides. Esme, Alice, you get her back end. Jasper, you pull when I give the signal. On three. 1...2...3!" Jasper hauled upward, the girls pushed and Emmet and Edward heaved at an angle, to help this poor creature to its feet. She was up, but took three steps with Jasper, and tried to drop again. Jasper pulled forward, and she followed.

This occured for a few days, he walked her continuesly around the camp, and she started to heal. On the fifth day of her discovery, she went to her other form, the one she had fought in.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked, putting a chilly palm on her fore head. she closed her eyes and rested there for a moment.

"Im fine, thank you.'' she answered calmly, eyes still closed.

"Why did you stay as a horse? We could have cared for you easily in this state." He continued to let her rest her fevered forehead on his pale palm.

"I didnt have enough energy to shift. I would have, i could have even healed myself if I had had more energy.My name is Hali, by the way." She opened her magnificent orange eyes and looked into his. He froze for a second.

"Jasper Cullen." he answered, still dazed. And then heard Esme calling his name.

"Dont run off. You still need to heal." he rose fluiently and stalkd over to his adoptive mother. She leaned back and rested her head on the fluffy pillow that had been privided for her on the small cot that the had placed her on. Sleep overcame her and she slept.

The next day was bad.

"We have no way of getting food. We have no way to feed our selves." Billy black announced with a glare sent to the Cullens. Hali rase as a human and stalked over.

"How much do you think we'll need to feed everyone?" She asked.

"A good 200 pounds of food for all of us. How an we get this?" Charley pleaded, looking for answers.

"No problem." Hali stated, before moving away from everyone. With eyes on her again, she was a horse. With her strenght returned, she rered up happily and raced into the forest behind them.

The fires were lit, with no food. Hali had left this morning and hadnt returned. But a thunderous sound made tham look. Hali burst out of the trees, dragging 20 feet of dead deer, bear, mountian lion, fish, even birds.

She subbmissivly brought them to Carlisle. And them trotted back away from everyone to take alittle grass for herself. Her mane blew softly in the frozen wind. Things started to look up.


End file.
